The Power of Love
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Basically my thoughts on what would happen if Kira was in my ROTC class. It also entails the trials and tribulations of her falling in love with her civilian First Sergeant.


**The Power of Love**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own the characters-with the exception of Nick Dedamos, Sergeant Major, Colonel...Any names you don't know, I probably own...As well as the ideas expressed in this fic...Also, this fic is based on what I think it would be like if Kira were in my ROTC class...So if I use any terms you don't know, don't worry, I'll define all ROTC terms after the fic...Also, I do not own the lyrics used in this fic...They're from the song by Emma Lahana "Emerald City"...

**Rating:**  
T for language (just to be safe)

**Pairing:**  
Kira/Nick

**Genre:**  
General

ROTC

"Alpha Company! Atteeention!" Boomed the voice of Nick DeDamos, Alpha Company First Sergeant. Following along with the rest of the company, Kira snapped to the position of attention, with her feet together at the heels and seperated at a forty-five degree angle, her hands down by her sides with her fingertips curled in and her thumbs along the seem of her black jeans and her head and eyes staring straight forward while her platoon sergeant performed a left face to face Nick. "Receive the reports!" Nick commanded as the three squad leaders in Kira's platoon and the second platoon all reported the attendance of the people in their squads/platoons. Once the attendance had been reported to the platoon sergeants, Blasi, Kira's platoon sergeant turned to face Nick and performed a hand salute as Nick commanded "Report!" "All present." Reported Blasi. Once attendance was reported, Nick took his seat at the back of the room and the company commander took his place. "Alpha company! Parade rest!" Beeson commanded. Following suit with the rest of Alpha Company, Kira snapped to parade rest, with her feet shoulder width apart, her hands locked together behind her back and her head and eyes straight forward. "Alpha Company! Ateention!" Beeson commanded.

Snapping back to the position of attention, Kira shouted out along with the rest of Alpha Company "Alpha company is the best! We're superior to the rest! Early to rise, late to sleep! Alpha company can't be beat! Alpha Company standin' tall! Lookin' good while others fall! Step back here we go! Alpha Company stole the show! Hooah!" As Beeson turned to Kira, she stated "Ford, start us off." Knowing what Beeson was referring to, Kira began reciting as the rest of the company joined in "I am an Army Junior ROTC Cadet. I will always conduct myself to bring credit to my family, country, school and the Corps of cadets. I am loyal and patriotic. I am the future of the United States of America. I do not lie, cheat or steal and will always be accountable for my actions and deeds. I will always practice good citizenship and patriotism. I will work had to improve my mind and strengthen my body. I will seek the mantle of leadership and stand prepared to uphold the constitution and the American way of life. May God grant me the strength to always live by this creed. Hooah!" With the chant and creed out of the way, Alpha company took their seats. Once Colonel Sray finished with the administrative announcements, Nick stood up and took command of Alpha Company. "Alpha Company! Attention!" Along with the the rest of the company, Kira stood from her seat and snapped to the position of attention.

"On the command of fall out, you will fall out and fall in outside the doors in the garage...Fall out." He commanded. Falling out, Kira made her way outside the garage doors. Once Nick had made his way outside, behind the rest of the company, he bellowed "Alpha Company! Faall in!" Falling in with the rest of the company, Kira listened to Nick's commands as they made their way out to the track.

On the the track, Kira stretched with the other cadets in her company. Just before the one-mile run began, the instructor, Sergeant Major Braggs asked "Who's gonna come in dead last in Alpha Company?" Knowing how the run would end before it even began, Kira shot her hand up along with a few other cadets. On Colonel's command, the cadets were off to begin their run. Pacing herself, Kira did just enough to keep up with the end of the pack. Coming into the last stretch, Kira had begun running out of steam. Looking to her left, she noticed Nick approaching her.

"Come on, Kira, move it! Let's go! Come on!" He shouted at her. Picking up the pace, Kira thought to herself _Did he really just call me by my first name?..._ In a subconscious effort to impress Nick, Kira felt his words somehow empower her. Breaking into a full on sprint, Kira looked to her left to see Nick start running alongside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw him smirking. "That's it, Kira! Come on! Push! Beat your commander!" Knowing she wouldn't beat Beeson who was just a few seconds ahead of her, Kira kept sprinting as fast as she could toward the finish line. Turning to her left once again, she took a little bit of pride in the fact that Nick was now struggling to keep up with her. As she finally crossed the finish line, Kira saw Nick flash a smile at her as he bellowed to the rest of the company "Alpha Company! Fall in!"

Falling in with the rest of the company, Kira took her place in first squad, right in front of DeDamos. Once they'd finished their cool down stretches, Nick marched them back to the classroom. Gathering her things, Kira made her way to the door with the other cadets to wait for the bell. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kira turned to see who was trying to get her attention.

Smiling once she saw who's hand was on her shoulder, Kira replied "Hey, Nick." Smiling down into her soft doe eyes, Nick replied "You really blew me away out there, on the track..." Confused, Kira replied "Nick, I came in dead last. How the hell did I blow you away?" Smirking, Nick explained "That last hundred meters, I did _not _think you had that sprint in you...You really blew me away...Especially with all the heart you showed out there..." Smiling, Kira replied "Thanks, Nick..." Just then, the bell rang, dismissing them from fifth period.

Making her way into the hall, Kira noticed DeDamos walking alongside her. Turning to face him, she flashed him a quick smile as she asked "Hey, Nick! What's up?" Smiling back at her, Nick replied "Not much...You?" Continuing on her way to seventh hour, Kira replied "Same...Just on my way to English..." Nodding, Nick replied "That's cool." Making her way down the hall to her english class, Kira noticed Nick still walking with her. Playfully, she joked "Are you following me?" Laughing, Nick replied sarcasitcally "You know it...Nah...I'm just on my way to Government..." Smiling, Kira replied "Ah..." Turning to head in to her class, she added "Well this is my stop...I'll se ya later..." Flashing her one last smile, Nick added "Later, Ford." Watching as he made his way further down the hall, Kira smiled, replying "Later, DeDamos."

After dragging herself through another hour and a half of Mr. Hatfield's english class, Kira finally heard the bell ring, dismissing the students for the day. Quickly exiting the classroom, Kira began making her way down the hall to her locker. Not seeing Nick coming up the hall, she felt herself accidentally bump into him. "Sorry..." She apologized nervously, not realizing who it was. Smiling down at Kira, Nick replied "Don't worry 'bout it..." Smiling as he handed her the book she'd dropped in the collision, Kira replied "Thanks." "No problem..." He replied, smiling. His voice showed a hint of distraction as he'd spoken. Continuing on her way to her locker, Kira heard Nick call to her "See ya tomorrow, Ford!" Turning back to him, she replied "See ya, DeDamos!"

Arriving at her locker, Kira exchanged her books and shut the door. Making her way out to her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado open bed pickup truck, Kira climbed inside the driver's side. Starting the truck, she slowly made her way out of the busy parking lot and headed home. Once she arrived at home, Kira went upstairs to her room where she flopped down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Kira thought to herself _I can't believe he actually called me Kira...Not Ford, not cadet, not cadidiot...Kira...Ah...Why am I getting so excited over it...He probably thought nothing of it..._ Remembering all that had happened that afternoon, Kira pulled out her notepad and a pen and began humming to herself as she jotted some lyrics.

_"Slip into my room, I'll slip into you  
We can leave my little world  
Oh, lead me to a better place  
Oh, save me from my state of grace  
Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today  
Gonna kick my shoes off anyway  
Emerald City"_

After working on her song for another couple of hours, Kira checked the clock on her nightstand. _9:30...better be getting to bed...Cadet Challenge tomorrow...Fun...Not..._She thought to herself as she put her notepad, pen and guitar away and began going about getting ready. _Then again...With Nick around...The Cadet Challenge could be fun afterall...Ah who am I kidding...To him I'm nothing more than a LET 1 cadidiot..._

Little did she know, Nick was just as excited about it as she was. _I can't believe she actually called me Nick...Not DeDamos, not Chicken Wings...Nick...Oh hell...Who am I kidding?...She's a LET 1...She probably calls everybody by their first names...Though, it _will _be great seeing her again tomorrow for the rest of the Cadet Challenge...'Course she probably couldn't care less about seeing me..._He thought to himself, as he, too, began getting ready to call it a night.

Turning out the light, Kira lay her head down on her pillow. As tired as she was, thoughts of that afternoon kept flooding her mind, keeping her awake. _Why is this getting to me so much?...He's my First Sergeant...To him, I'm just a cadidiot..._She thought to herself as she soon fell asleep with the wonderful prospect of dreaming of him.

Also turning out the light in his own room, Nick also found sleep to be next to impossible. _Damn it...Why can't I get her off my mind!...I'm probably the furthest thing from her mind...Damn..._He thought to himself, frustratedly. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Nick finally found a somewhat restful sleep with the amazing prospect of dreaming of her.


End file.
